Blast From the Future
by Crash
Summary: Deviations: Book II. Two words: Time Top.


"Blast from the Future."  
by Charlie Stadele.  
  
  
  
Nighttime, in Quackerjack's warehouse...  
  
Quackerjack was sitting at his desk. Strewn out in front of him were a multitude of toys. He had designed them all, and each had failed miserably. His life's work was nothing but a bunch of failed toys. Sometimes, he wondered if his life was really worth living. Slowly, he pulled a pistol out of a holster and put it to his head. For several moments, he just held it there. Then, he began to mumble quietly.   
  
"Come on, pick up... Pick up..." Quackerjack was using his Pistol Cel-Phone. Yet another failed invention.  
  
Finally, Megavolt answered his phone. "Whadda' ya want?"  
  
"Hiya, Megs. This is Quackerjack. Listen, where have ya been? I've been trying to get a hold of you for days. Anyway, I need you down here at my warehouse, pronto."  
  
There was something about Quackerjack's voice that concerned Megavolt. "Why?"  
  
"I've got this great new idea to get rid Darkwing Du--"  
  
Quackerjack was cut off by a very sarcastic Megavolt. "Oh! A plan to get rid of Darkwing Duck! Let me guess... We're going to brake Negadauck out of jail and reform the Fearsome Five! Yeah, lets do that! Sure, its never worked in the past, but this time we've go a new plan that's just bound to work! And while we're at it, why don't we change the roster again! Maybe we can boot out the Liquidator this time! Then we'll--"  
  
"Just get down here." Quackerjack angrily holstered his phone.  
  
---------------  
  
"Look, I'm just saying that drumming Bushroot out of the team was a bad idea. Sure he ran away a few times, but--"  
  
"Will you shut up already!?!" Megavolt had been ranting about the latest actives of the Fearsome Five since he had arrived, and Quackerjack had had enough. He started yelling and jumping in place. "I don't care about the Fearsome Five! I'm not reforming the Fearsome Five! I don't want to hear about the Fearsome Five!!!!"   
  
"All right, all right. Why didn't you say so?" Quackerjack instinctively reached for his mallet, but forced himself to put it down before he actually used it on Megavolt.  
  
Mr. Bananabrain piped up. "Well, he tried, but you wouldn't shut your big mouth long enough to listen."  
  
"Quackerjack, your puppet's insulting me again."  
  
By this time Quackerjack had composed himself again. "Oh, lighten up Megs. Anyway, about the plan... Have you ever wondered why Darkwing Duck manages to defeat us every time we meet? Is it the bike? Is it the sidekick? Is it the hat?"   
  
"Hmm, this is a tough one," said Megavolt. "Let me think about this for a moment..."  
  
"That was a rhetorical question you dimwit!" Quackerjack took another moment to clam himself. "No, the reason he can defeat us is because he knows us. He knows how we think, how we act, and how we fight. Now, how do we get around that problem?" Quackerjack paused, expecting Megavolt to interrupt. When he didn't, Quackerjack continued. "The answer is to try something new! Something unexpected that changes the nature of the fight."   
  
"Been there. Tried that. It didn't work." Megavolt was almost flippant in his response. "And even if we try again it still won't work. Ya see, it all comes down to the Mutual Evolution Theory. Over the years, we've both developed our own fighting style, and Darkwing has developed his own style to match ours. We've adapted to his old tricks and he's adapted to our old tricks. Any new trick we come up with will be countered by a new trick he comes up with. And he's so experienced that he'll come up with a counter trick on the spot. To surprise Darkwing we'd need to come up with a whole new style of combat."  
  
What followed was a stunned silence, which was eventually broken by Mr. Bananabrain. "That was the most convoluted chunk of psycho-babble I've ever heard."  
  
Megavolt banished his electro-gun. "Shut up, doll!"  
  
"Calm down, Megs." Quackerjack walked over to a large device covered by a tarp. "Although I wouldn't have stated it quite like that, you are essentially right. We can't overwhelm today's Darkwing Duck. But, we can overwhelm the Darkwing of..." Quackerjack pulled away the tarp, revealing a Time-top. "Yesterday!"  
  
"Aaaaaaaaah!" Megavolt practically jumped out of his boots. "Have you lost your mind? Don't you remember how much trouble that thing has caused us?"   
  
Quackerjack got defensive. "What? This Top hasn't caused us any problems. I just built it!"  
  
"Yeah, well, that last two caused enough. I'm outta here!" With that, Megavolt turned to leave.  
  
Quackerjack rushed forward and stopped him. "Nononononono! You can't go yet! I... I..." Quackerjack cringed at his next words. "I need your help."  
  
Megavolt was slightly taken aback. Villains normally don't ask other villains for help. "With what?"  
  
Quackerjack reluctantly replied in his whiny voice. "Well, since I built the last one, the company that produced some key electronic components went out of business. I need you to build those components."  
  
"Oh. Okay. I can do that." Megavolt sounded relieved. "Just promise me I won't have to join you when you actually use that thing."  
  
"Done!" Quackerjack eagerly clasped Megavolt's hand and shook it.  
  
---------------  
  
Several days later...  
  
"Is it done?"  
  
Megavolt was walking away from the top, wringing his gloves on a towel. "Yup. All finished. So, where are you planning on going?"  
  
"To the past." Said Quackerjack. "I'm going to go meet Darkwing Duck when he's still a rookie. And then..." Quackerjack broke out into laughter. "Iiiiit's PLAYTIME!"  
  
Megavolt was unfazed. "So how're ya going to find this young Darkwing?"  
  
Quackerjack proudly pointed to an old newspaper clipping. Using Mr. Bananabrain he said "This article tells of the first known appearance of Darkwing Duck; when he captured notorious mugger J. T. Beakly following a fight in North Park." Quackerjack continued the thread in his normal voice. "I plan on being in that park. And when Darkwing shows up, whammo!"  
  
Megavolt grabbed the newspaper and began skimming the article. "No, no. That's not his first appearance. He did something earlier... I'm sure of it!"  
  
Quackerjack rolled his eyes. "Of course he did... Do you remember exactly where and when Darkwing first appeared?"  
  
Megavolt looked up. "Well, no, not exactly..."  
  
"Then we'll go here. I don't want to go back too far and wait around a few years for Darkwing to show up." Quackerjack grabbed the paper and started walking towards the Time-top. "C'mon Megs. Lets go."  
  
Reflexively Megavolt followed Quackerjack. Halfway to the top, he stopped. "Wait a minute... Didn't we agree that I would be staying here?"  
  
"Of course not. Remember, you said you wanted to come along and make sure the new circuitry worked right."  
  
"I did?"  
  
"You did."  
  
"Oh. Okay then."  
  
A moment later, they were both strapped into the Time-top. "Ready Megs?" Megavolt nodded. "In that case..." Quackerjack trailed off as he began manipulating the controls. "Iiiiit's PLAYTIME!" Seconds later, the Time-top winked out of existence, leaving behind an empty warehouse.  
  
---------------  
  
Old town, St. Canard... Nighttime...  
  
The street was deserted, all the stores had closed hours before. All windows were dark, save one. Beyond that window, lay the secret lair of Darkwing Duck!  
  
Darkwing had found the room six months earlier. At some point in the shop's history, it had been remodeled and all access to the third floor had been cut off. However, the water and electric lines were still intact. When Darkwing found it, he knew it would make a perfect hideout.  
  
At the moment, Darkwing was preparing to make his nightly rounds. He was in front of a full length mirror, adjusting his costume and talking quietly to himself. "Tonight's the night. On this dark December dusk, the daring desperado, Darkwing Duck, will defeat some dastardly, demented du... Dis... Villain." Darkwing cocked his head and gave himself a sly grin. "Phooey. And I was doing so well..."  
  
Darkwing gave the mirror one last look. The cape and jacket were the same ones he'd been using for the last two years. However, under the jacket was a blue turtleneck to keep the chill out. The biggest addition however, was the hat. Darkwing smiled as he readjusted it. It was a small, black fedora, strait out of film noir. It gave the costume a whole new look, and Darkwing liked it.  
  
"They say the outfit makes the man," he said to himself. "And tonight I'm going to prove it." With a nod of approval, Darkwing left the mirror and walked over to his supply cabinet. He opened the cabinet and took out three smoke bombs and his grappling hook. Reluctantly, he put one of the bombs back. He was on a tight budget, and simply couldn't afford to be too extravagant.  
  
Now ready for action, Darkwing turned off the light, opened the window, and descended to the street. He walked down an alley to where his motorcycle was kept. He pulled off the tarp, gunned the engine, and sped off.  
  
---------------  
  
Megavolt was standing beside the Time-top, admiring the scenery of North Park. "Hey Quackerjack, how'd we get here? I thought the Time-top only traveled through time."  
  
"Sure, the original could only move through time, but this is the Mark III version! Did you really think I wouldn't make some improvements as time went on?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well that's why I'm a toy maker, and your just..." Quackerjack trailed off, trying to find the right word. "...Loony. Anyway, according to the article, the incident takes place at 11:30. It's a little after 10 now, so we have an hour and a half until the fight."  
  
"All right." Megavolt paused. "So, where did the fight take place?"  
  
Quackerjack pulled out the newspaper clipping and skimmed it again. "It says here that the thug was found just west of the park stadium." Quackerjack took a look around. "Okay... There's the stadium, so we need to be..." Quackerjack pulled a toy compass out of his pocket. "...On the other side of it. Lets go, Megs."  
  
Quackerjack put away the newspaper, and he and Megavolt started walking toward the stadium. As they neared it, Megavolt noticed a figure climbing one of light poles. "Hey Quacky! Look at that fool trying to climb up the light pole!"  
  
As Quackerjack turned to look, the figure, who was over half way up the pole, lost his grip and slid 5 ft down. Quackerjack burst out in laughter. "Ha! You're right Megs, he is a fool! I mean, really, what kind of person would be climbing a light pole in the middle of the night?"  
  
Mr. Bananabrain spoke up again. "Yeah! He's crazier than you Sparky!"  
  
Fortunately for the doll, Megavolt didn't hear this last remark. Instead, he was getting an idea. "Y'know, its really a bad idea for someone to climb a metal pole in a lightning storm..."  
  
"What d'ya mean, Megs? There's no lightning around here."  
  
"There is now!" Megavolt began grinning as nimbuses formed around his gloves. Suddenly, there were several massive electric discharges around the field. The figure on the pole looked around frantically and almost lost his grip. Several more discharges went off, and then lightning struck the pole. The lights at the top exploded and the figure screamed and fell to the ground.  
  
As Megavolt powered down, he noticed that Quackerjack was rolling on the ground laughing uncontrollably. Soon Megavolt was laughing as well. After several minutes, Quackerjack composed himself enough to speak.  
  
"Ah man, Megs. I have to hand it to you. That was brilliant!" Quackerjack paused for a moment. "C'mon, lets go blow up that refreshment stand we parked the Time-top next to!" Still chuckling, the two supervillains ran off into the night.  
  
---------------  
  
"Don't worry, my little friends... I'm... I'm coming for you..." For the past ten minutes, this had been Megavolt's mantra. He was saying it to comfort his 'friends' as much as to calm himself. He hadn't been scared of heights when he started his climb, but he sure was now.  
  
Anxiously, he looked down. He was a good thirty above the ground. Megavolt gulped and turned his attention back to his target. At the top of the pole, another fifteen feet above him, was a light fixture containing ten heavy duty halogen lights. It was these lights that illuminated the baseball field, and these lights that Megavolt was determined to free.  
  
Megavolt had come prepared to climb; he had brought a rope, which he wrapped around the pole and attached to his belt. When he leaned back just right, the rope would tighten, and the friction would keep him in place. Megavolt could easily scurry up a few feet at a time, then stop and catch his breath. It had been a good idea, but it was taking longer than he expected.  
  
Once again, Megavolt called to the lights. "Just stay calm! I'll have you down in no ti--Iiime!" Megavolt was cut off as the rope lost its friction and began to slide down the pole. He had slid down almost five feet before he stopped himself. For a moment, he just stayed there, catching his breath. Once he steadied himself, he began his ascension anew. "Fear not, gallant lights! Soon you shall be liberated from your atmospheric cages..."  
  
It was then that the young rodent noticed something. It was a change in the air. It felt as though a thunder storm was approaching, but as Megavolt looked around, all he saw was stars. Not a cloud in the sky...  
  
Megavolt was still pondering why this was when he heard the first clap of thunder. He looked frantically around the field and saw several lightning bolts strike the bleachers. At the sight of this, Megavolt began panicking.  
  
"Oh no! If the lightning strikes the poles, the lights will overload! I have to get to them! I have to save them!" Megavolt looked up, and his world seemed to slow down.  
  
Lightning struck the top of the pole. Instantly, the halogen lights overloaded and exploded, sending shattered glass arcing through the air. Megavolt uttered a shriek of terror as voltage started coursing through his body. The rope snapped, and Megavolt began plummeting towards the ground.  
  
His scream ended when he crashed through a dugout ceiling. Megavolt slipped quickly into unconsciousness. His last thoughts were not of the pain he was in, nor of the sheer impossibility of what had just happened, but of the lights that he had failed to rescue.  
  
As Megavolt's eyes flickered shut, a silence fell over the field, broken only by the tinkering of falling glass, and the distant sound of laughter.  
  
---------------  
  
Several blocks away, a lone duck stopped his motorcycle and looked up at the sky. "Thunder? From a clear sky? I must be hearing things..." Darkwing trailed off as lightning lit up the sky. He heard the accompanying thunder almost instantly.  
  
"That struck in the city!" Darkwing gunned the motor and raced down the street. "That could've struck a building! I've got to get there! Someone could have been hurt!"  
  
As Darkwing raced down the streets, another thought occurred to him. This lightning obviously wasn't natural. It was possible that some new villain was behind this. And if Darkwing could catch this villain...  
  
Darkwing didn't let himself finish that thought. He had no idea what had just happened, and he needed to be prepared for anything. He couldn't let his imagination cloud his ability to think clearly. A scowl formed across his face as he steeled himself for whatever lay ahead.  
  
---------------  
  
"What d'ya think Megs? Should I use a banana bomb, or the Shirley the Shinning doll?" Quackerjack was standing in front of the closed refreshment stand with a banana in one hand and an ax wielding doll in the other.   
  
"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Asked Megavolt. "I mean, this might attract Darkwing Duck."   
  
For a moment, Quackerjack just starred at his companion. "Of course it will," said Quackerjack in his most condescending tone. "Remember, we're trying to attract Darkwing's attention. That way, we can get rid of him."  
  
"I thought we were going to ambush him when he attacked the mugger."  
  
Quackerjack buried his face in his hand and idly tossed the banana bomb into the refreshment stand, which promptly exploded. "Megs, it doesn't matter how we get rid of Dorkwing, only that we do get rid of him." Quackerjack perked up. "Besides, this way we won't have to wait around as long."  
  
"Speaking of attracting attention, it looks like we've got company. Look."   
  
Quackerjack looked where Megavolt had indicated, and saw a motorcycle in the distance. It was moving towards them, so Quackerjack pulled out an oversized pair of binoculars. "Hmm, its a guy on a plain red motorcycle. Probably just some biker wannabe who's looking for trouble... I'll take care of him." Quackerjack reached into his pocket and pulled out a strange looking device.  
  
"Wow," commented Megavolt. "I didn't know they made blowguns with scopes."  
  
"They don't. I, however, do." Quackerjack aimed, took a deep breath, and fired. His aim was true, and the dart hit the lead tire. The tire blew out and the bike began swerving dangerously. The bike hit the curb and flipped over. The driver screamed as he flew into the lake.  
  
Quackerjack and Megavolt looked on in stunned silence. Even from a distance, that scream was unmistakable. Slowly, they turned to each other.  
  
"That was--" started Megavolt.  
  
"--Darkwing Duck!" Finished Quackerjack.  
  
Simultaneously, the two villains started running toward their fallen prey.  
  
---------------  
  
Moaning softly, Megavolt regained conciseness. He pushed the rubble off of him, and tried to regain his bearings. "Ah, man... What happened? I feel like... Oh NO!"  
  
Megavolt dashed across the field and knelt down by a streak of shattered glass. "No! It can't be! All my little friends, gone! No, no, no, no...." As Megavolt trailed off, he buried his face in his hand and began sobbing.  
  
Suddenly, a thought hit Megavolt and he looked up. "Wait a minute. These were lightbulbs. Why am I crying about lightbulbs?" Megavolt looked around. "In fact, what am I even doing here? Its a school night, I should be at home studying..."  
  
Another thought hit Megavolt. "Aaaaaaaagh! I haven't been to school in two years! I--I--I never even graduated! I'm a high school dropout..." Megavolt began sobbing again. "How could things get any worse?"  
  
Abruptly, Megavolt's sobbing stopped. "Oh yeah, I'm a wanted criminal... I guess that is a bit worse..."  
  
After this revelation sunk in, Megavolt just looked around for a while, trying to get his bearings. He was confused. He knew where he was, and how he had gotten there, but he had no idea why. In fact, he could remember most of what he'd done in the last few years, but he couldn't figure out why he had done any of it.  
  
Then Megavolt came to yet another realization. "Hey... I can remember now! That's why I've been acting weird, I couldn't remember anything! Hmm, I wonder why I can remember now?" Megavolt paused. "Probably has something to do with the lightning frying my brain. Or the concussion I got from the fall." Another pause. "A concussion... That would explain this dizzy sensation..."  
  
After mentally sorting things out, Megavolt got up and started walking away. "I wonder what I should do now?" The sound of distant laughter floated through Megavolt's mind. "Ah, yes. I'll go get those guys that just zapped me. After all, that was just mean."  
  
And so, having decided to find and do grave bodily harm to whomever attacked him earlier, Megavolt confidently walked away from the field.  
  
---------------  
  
"Perfect. Just perfect. Now my cape is going to soaking for the rest of the night." Darkwing continued mumbling as he dragged himself out of the water. He walked up to his bike and took a look at the front wheel. "And I have a flat tire too. This is turning out to be perfect night." Darkwing sighed. "What else could go wrong..."  
  
As if on cue, a large ax buried itself in ground beside Darkwing's foot. With a yelp, he jumped away. "What on Earth?"   
  
Darkwing looked on curiously as a little doll tried to pull the ax out of the pavement. After a moment, the doll succeeded. The doll turned towards Darkwing. He shuddered at the chillingly serene expression painted on the doll's face. The doll took another swing and Darkwing jumped away.  
  
Again, he watched as the doll struggled to disengage the ax from the pavement. "Okay, first I seen lightning coming from a cloudless sky, then I see a park building inexplicably explode, and now I'm being attacked by an ax wielding doll! Will some one please explain to me what's going on around here?!"  
  
Darkwing asked this to no one in particular, which made it particularly spooky when someone actually answered him. "Oh, its very simple Dorkwing. You see... Iiiiit's PLAYTIME!"  
  
Darkwing turned to face the speaker. Standing not too far away were two grinning figures. Darkwing didn't recognize the first figure. He was a duck dressed in a gaudy court jester outfit. The other figure Darkwing knew all too well.  
  
"Megavolt! I should have known you were behind this!" Darkwing hoped his voice didn't betray his nervousness. He hadn't seen Megavolt in quite some time, and his sudden reappearance didn't bode well. It didn't help that Megavolt had a new look. He was now had a battery backpack, a fancy piece of headgear, and various other gadgets attached to his belt. "Who's your new friend? He looks just as loony as--Aaaaaaagh!"  
  
Darkwing screamed as he heard the all-too-near sound of an ax hitting concrete. He looked back and saw that the doll's ax had pinned his cape to the ground. He opened his mouth to yell at the doll, but the words never came out. While Darkwing was distracted, Megavolt took out his electro-gun and fired. The blast fried the doll, and sent Darkwing sprawling backwards.   
  
Singed, but still functional, Darkwing quickly rolled to his feet, only to find himself staring down the barrel of Megavolt's weapon. 'Since when did Megavolt have a gun?' Darkwing's train of thought was cut off when he was forced to dodge several more of Megavolt's blasts.  
  
"Drat!" Megavolt fired off a few more rounds, but missed each time. "Darn it Darkwing, why won't you stay still?"  
  
Darkwing paused to glare at Megavolt. "Because your shooting at me!" Any further discussion was cut off by more electric blasts.  
  
Each time Megavolt missed, he grew more agitated. Before he went completely ballistic, Quackerjack stopped him. "Hold up, Megs. I've got something to slow that duck down." Quackerjack pulled out a pull-string doll wearing a suit and glasses. Then he handed a pair of earplugs to Megavolt. "Oh, and you might want to use these." Quackerjack pulled the string.  
  
"The Hagia Sophia is the quintessential piece of classical Byzantine Architecture. Built from 532 to 537 AD, in the city of Istanbul, then Constantinople, its name literally means 'Holy Wisdom.' It was designed by Anthemius of Tralles and Isidorus of Miletus, premiere architects of thier day. The building was commissioned by Emperor Justinan, who is heralded as the second Constantine. It incorporates elements from both the Basilica Nova and the Pantheon; namely a basilican plan and a large dome. The dome was a ribbed dome, and was the largest of its kind when first constructed. The ribs supported the weight of the dome, allowing windows to be placed between the ribs. An earthquake in the 1300's destroyed the dome, but it was later reconstructed. The Hagia Sophia is one of the largest..."  
  
Quackerjack turned towards Megavolt and grinned. Over the din he yelled "Its my new Mr. Trivia doll, special 'History' addition." Quackerjack pointed at Darkwing, who was covering his ears, trying to block out the doll's torturous voice. "Now, while he's distracted, NAIL 'IM!" Megavolt nodded, brought up his gun, and took aim...  
  
An electric blast destroyed the Mr. Trivia doll. "That sounded way too much like Mr. Charney. Man, I hated that guy..."  
  
---------------  
  
The past few minutes had not been kind to Darkwing. And things showed no signs of letting up. Megavolt had just shown up. The problem was, he had never left.  
  
Fighting back a headache, Darkwing looked at the newcomer. It was Megavolt, Darkwing was sure of that. He was wearing the same yellow jumpsuit, the same goggles, and sported the same afro haircut that he always had. But there was something different about this guy. It wasn't the jacket he was wearing to keep out the cold. It was something more subtle. It was the glint in his eyes, and the tone of his voice.  
  
At the moment, the newcomer was ignoring Darkwing. As were the other Megavolt and the jester. The jester seemed just as stunned by Megavolt's second appearance as Darkwing was. Megavolt, however, seemed merely curious.  
  
The new Megavolt wasn't even fazed by the fact that he was facing his near-mirror image. "You two wouldn't happen to be responsible for the lightning that just struck the stadium, would you?"   
  
The other Megavolt glanced at Quackerjack, who merely shrugged. "Um, yeah..."  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to hurt you now." Without any further ado, the younger Megavolt launched several electric blasts at the duo. Quackerjack dove away, while Megavolt raised an electrical field of his own to deflect the attack.  
  
The younger rat looked angry. "Hey, no fair! Controlling electricity is my gimmick! I came up with it first! ...Well, actually I just got the gimmick by default after Hamm String taped my hands to the treadmill... But anyway, its my gimmick and you can't have it!" To emphasize this point, the young Megavolt launched a second blast at his counterpart.  
  
"Oh, so that's how this we got our powers..." Megavolt deflected the attack effortlessly. "I always figured we got struck by lightning or something." Megavolt was forced to deflect another attack. "Look, will you cut that out? You're starting to bug me."  
  
"Oooh, I so scared. What're ya gonna do, Sparky? Zap me?"  
  
"DON'T CALL ME SPARKY!!!" Megavolt snapped. He launched a massive electric attack of his own and completely overwhelmed his opponent. The younger Megavolt was sent sprawling, and ended up more than a little singed.  
  
Sensing he was out of his league, the young Megavolt began backing away. "Uh, would it help to say 'I'm sorry?'" He was answered with another electric blast. "I'll take that as a no..." Megavolt launched a brief counterattack, to no avail. He decided to try another approach.  
  
"Uh, listen Spar--er 'Megavolt,' lets work this out. We're both sensible guys, sort of... We don't need to fight over this. In fact, we shouldn't fight at all. After all, we're both the same person! Everything you do to me you'll also do to yourself, right? So lets just call a truce."   
  
Megavolt paused before answering. "Not really. If I did any lasting damage to you now, in the future you wouldn't be able to go back in time to do the damage you caused to yourself. It would be a paradox. Of course, a true paradox can't exist, so somehow the universe would warp around itself and create a way for my existence to be completely independent from yours." Megavolt paused again. "Or the space-time continuum would collapse in on itself and all existence would be erased. Either way, you're gonna bite it."  
  
The younger Megavolt was now sure he was out of his league. But he had one last trick up his sleeve. "Look! Behind you!"  
  
"You don't really expect me to--Aaaagh!" As Megavolt was talking, a bright spark went off right in front of his face, temporarily blinding him. The younger Megavolt used this time to scamper off to a more defensible position.  
  
---------------  
  
Darkwing wore a bemused expression on his face as he watched the two Megavolts face off. "Well, that was convenient. Weird, but convenient. Now all I need to do is find that--" As Darkwing spoke he saw something out of the corner of his eye. Instinctively, He jumped away. Seconds later, a series of small explosions tore up the ground he had been standing on. "--Jester."  
  
"Jump all you want, Darkwing!" Growled Quackerjack. "I've got enough exploding jacks to last all night! And the name is Quackerjack, not 'jester!'" He emphasized this point by throwing another handful of jacks at Darkwing.  
  
Darkwing jumped to the side again. "More dodging!?! This just isn't my night! Oh well, a little smoke screen should even things out..." Darkwing reached down for one of his smoke bombs, but found nothing there. "What the--!?!"  
  
Momentarily distracted, Darkwing was caught in part of the jacks' explosions. He hit the ground hard, and rolled to his feet before Quackerjack could follow up the attack. "My smoke bombs... I've lost my smoke bombs!" Darkwing tried to avoid another salvo, but stumbled and fell.  
  
Darkwing grimaced as he tried to get up. Then he saw something that turned his grimace into a grin. There, on the ground, past Quackerjack, next to his bike, were his smoke bombs. Sensing his chance, Darkwing made a dash towards them.  
  
"Hey!" Exclaimed Quackerjack as Darkwing rushed by him. "Just what do you think your doing?"  
  
Darkwing safely reached his fallen bombs. He flashed a sly grin at the jester. "This." He grabbed one of the bombs, pulled the pin, and tossed it at the jester.  
  
Quackerjack watched as the bomb landed at his feat. "Ooh... I'm soooooo scared..." He prepared another of handful of jacks. "Now prepare to--" Then the bomb went off.  
  
The force of the explosion knocked Quackerjack off his feet. The jacks flew from his hand and exploded harmlessly behind him. Quackerjack groaned as he got to his knees. "All right, Darkwing! Now your going to get it!" He reached for his bag of jacks, only to realize that the bag had been ripped open by the explosion. Jacks were now strewn out all around him. Quackerjack's face dropped as he realized the implications of this. "Oh poopie..." As one, the jacks exploded.  
  
The smoke cleared, revealing an unconscious, and very singed, Quackerjack. After a moment, Darkwing said "Uhh... I meant to do that. Yeah..." Not wanting to look a gift horse in the mouth, Darkwing retrieved a rope from his bike to tie up Quackerjack.  
  
As he approached his fallen opponent, Darkwing noticed that Quackerjack was partially covered with a slimy purple substance. "Of course! The bombs must have fallen off when Megavolt zapped me. Before that, the water from the lake must have gotten into the smoke bombs... Or Megavolt's blast could have fried their circuitry... Or maybe something... Else... Caused it to blow up... Somehow..." Darkwing shrugged. "Okay, so I don't have the slightest clue why it blew up. Sue me." Having said that, Darkwing proceeded to tie up the unconscious jester.  
  
---------------  
  
'I never knew I was such an able fighter,' thought Megavolt. Finishing off his younger counterpart was proving more difficult than he expected. Despite his lack of experience, the young Megavolt was cunning enough to evade his doppleganger's traps and quick enough to avoid his direct attacks.  
  
'What I need to do is take down his electric field... But how? He's avoiding the lake, so I can't knock him in there... Ah-HA! If I can get him close to a large positively charged object, the electrons in his magnetic field should arc over to the object, leaving him with no defenses!' Megavolt looked around for some object that would suit his purposes. He noticed the Time-top. 'Hmm, that could work. It's large, metal, and should be able to absorb the entire discharge.'  
  
Megavolt had just finished draining the Time-top's electrons when he was attacked. An electric blast sent Megavolt tumbling toward the Time-top. Thinking quickly, Megavolt dissipated his electric field before it could arc over to the top. He turned just in time to avoid another electric blast. Knowing he was in a bad position, Megavolt scurried to the other side of the Time-top.  
  
"What's the matter, Sparky? Scared? Are you afraid to face someone with the same power as you?" Megavolt continued his taunting as he started following his doppleganger. "Come on, are we fighting or playing hide-and-seek?"  
  
As he walked past the Time-top, Megavolt felt a strange tingling sensation. He turned to look at the Time-top. "What the? I've never noticed thing before..." Megavolt took a few tentative steps toward the top. The tingling sensation increased, and Megavolt felt something trying to nudge him towards the top. "Hmmm, if I didn't know better, I'd say this thing is generating a strong positive charge... Uh-oh..."  
  
As the young Megavolt was inspecting the top, his older counterpart moved into position behind him. "Boy, this guy is distracted easier than I am. Oh well, his loss." Megavolt pulled out his electro-gun and fired at his duplicate.  
  
The young Megavolt was hit square in the back and knocked forward. As he stumbled towards the top, the static electricity surrounding his body arced into the top. Megavolt fell to his knees and tried to steady himself.  
  
"Hmm, looks like that really took it out of him. Well, time to finish him." Megavolt leveled his electro-gun and fired a series of shots at his duplicate. The young Megavolt was slammed against the side of the top, and then hit several more times. Electricity from the shots began coursing through the Time-top, overloading its circuits. As the electrical bombardment continued, the top slowly, imperceptibly at first, began spinning.  
  
---------------  
  
Unnoticed by either of the Megavolts, Darkwing was watching the fight. He was crouched behind a park bench waiting for his chance to strike. When the older Megavolt started unloading on his defenseless counterpart, Darkwing decided that the time had come. Cautiously moving forward, he pulled the pin from his second smoke bomb, and threw it. Megavolt's shots abruptly stopped when he was engulfed by a cloud of smoke.  
  
Darkwing was as surprised by this as Megavolt. "But--But, that was supposed to blow up! Why didn't--Why did the other one? Oh forget it!" Deciding that thinking could wait until later, Darkwing rushed the cloud.  
  
Just as Megavolt was starting to realize what was happening, a webbed foot came out of nowhere and hit him in the face. Megavolt dropped his elctro-gun and was knocked to the ground.  
  
Megavolt quickly got back to his feet. "You again? Why can't you just mind your own business!?!" A roundhouse kick from Darkwing silenced Megavolt, who backed away rubbing his jaw. "And stop kicking me!"  
  
Darkwing had assumed his battle stance and was circling Megavolt. "Ah, ah, ahhhh, you didn't say 'please.'" Darkwing landed another kick on Megavolt's chest.  
  
Megavolt was knocked to the ground, right next to where he had dropped his elctro-gun. Eagerly, he grabbed it and pointed it at Darkwing. "Manners were never my strong point. Now, would you like to be completely charred, or just burnt to a--huh!?!"  
  
While Megavolt was speaking, the Time-top flashed out of existence. The flash only distracted Megavolt for a moment, but a moment was all Darkwing needed to kick the gun out of Megavolt's grasp. Megavolt promptly dove after the gun, and Darkwing moved to intercept him. A scuffle broke out. Although both tried, neither Darkwing nor Megavolt could get a hold of the gun. Instead, the gun kept getting knocked around, and eventually flew free of the melee.   
  
Sensing his chance, Megavolt backhanded Darkwing and made a dash for the gun. In a move straight out of an action movie, Megavolt dove, grabbed the gun, and rolled into a crouch, with the gun firmly leveled at Darkwing. "Suck voltage, do-gooder!" Megavolt pulled the trigger... And electrocuted himself.  
  
Darkwing walked up to the lake shore and chuckled to himself. "Y'know Sparky, all joking aside, that was pretty cool move. I mean, if you hadn't rolled into the lake, it would have been perfect... Oh well." Still chuckling, Darkwing retrieved a now unconscious Megavolt from the shallows.  
  
---------------  
  
From the shadows, Darkwing calmly watched as a police car pulled up the rubble that used to be a refreshment stand. Two cops got out and began looking around. One turned to the other and asked, "Who do you suppose did this?"  
  
"Dunno. But I'd really like to know where they are now," replied the second.  
  
Darkwing decided that this was the time to speak up. "In answer to your first question, Quackerjack and Megavolt. In answer to your second..." Darkwing stepped out of the shadows, dragging the two culprits behind him. "Right here. After booking them, you might want to take a look around the park. I'm sure this isn't the only bit of mischief they caused."  
  
With a confidant smile on his face, Darkwing turned to leave. His smile widened when one of the cops called out to him. "Hey! Hey, wait a second! Who... Who are you?"  
  
Darkwing gave the cops one last look before he disappeared into the night. "The name is Darkwing. Dark... Wing... Duck..."  
  
---------------  
  
Late afternoon, just outside a St. Canard strip mall. Present day...  
  
"This is amazing! Just AMAZING! I must be in heaven!" Megavolt was walking out of an electronics store with a dazed look on his face. "Compact Disks! Cellular Phones! Portable Computers!"  
  
Megavolt continued in such a matter as he wandered through the crowd. Despite his loud yellow jumpsuit, oversized goggles, and his inane raving, he blended right in. The only reason people noticed him at all was because of his afro haircut. However, aside from noticing his outdated hairstyle, people generally ignored him.  
  
"And digital watches too! Man, the future rocks!" Megavolt still wasn't paying attention when he stepped off the sidewalk. Because of this, he was nearly hit by a passing car.  
  
"Hey, watch where your going, jerk!" Megavolt shook his fist at the rapidly departing vehicle. Then he noticed something about the car. "Wait a minute... That was a Beetle. A new one. I almost got run over by a VW Bug!"  
  
Megavolt pondered this for a moment. Finally he shook his head and walked off. "Man, the future sucks..."  
  
  
End. Roll credits and play the Back to the Future theme.  
  
Disclaimer: All official Darkwing Duck Characters are copyright Disney. No infringements were intended, this is just a fanfic. All other characters are expendable extras and will never be seen again. If you have any questions or comments, send them to Charlie Stadele at cas5878@ksu.edu.   
  
  



End file.
